Up to, and including, Release 10 (REL-10) of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specification number TS 36.300 “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); Overall Description; Stage 2”, User Equipment (UE) reporting related to features such as Radio Link Failure (RLF) information availability, logged measurement information availability and proximity indication. It is expected that additional reporting will be introduced, for example regarding Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (MBMS) interest and in-device interference, in later releases.
The UE repeats reporting of such information following every cell change in connected mode, in other words following every handover or connection re-establishment. Some such information, such as RLF information and logged measurement information, is contained in mobility-related messages. Other information is (expected to be) transferred by means of a separate, dedicated message. It is expected that the UE will need to provide the E-UTRAN with more and more up-to-date information. It is expected that reporting on the part of the UE will increase, particularly following a change in cell.
It would be desirable to provide improvements in processing information relating to user equipment.